bfmv1fandomcom-20200215-history
Tears Don't Fall
"Tears Don't Fall" is a song by Bullet for My Valentine. It is the band's fourth single from their debut album The Poison. The single was a German and Swedish-only release, and was released on through Sony/BMG Records. When it is performed live, Jason James occasionally takes the screaming sections. The genre is metalcore. There are two different versions of the music video. However only the main story is slightly different, and both show the band performing in the rain. The first video shows a woman who finds a man (possibly her boyfriend) making out with another girl in a car. She goes to a gypsy for supposed guidance. The gypsy smears white paint on her face and hands some to the woman. She then smears her face with paint and the gypsy hands her a voodoo doll. She stabs it repeatedly, causing damage to the boyfriend. She then throws it in a fire causing the car to explode, killing both the boyfriend and the woman with whom he was making out. The video was included in the "Bullet for My Valentine Live From Brixton DVD." After the record label made the first video, they decided to take another stab at it before releasing it to the networks. This time around, they hired Tony Petrossian to direct. This video shows a woman and a man go to a motel and have sex then leave. The woman then gets ditched by the man as he drives off, leaving her on the side of the road. When the man goes back to the motel he checks into a room with a another woman. The first girl shows up and starts covering the couple with gas from a can her ex-boyfriend used earlier to fuel his truck. She then soaks herself with it. Then she pulls out a lighter and drops it in the gas, only for it to burn out. She smiles and blows a kiss to them afterwards. Then it cuts to the hose outside with water coming out, suggesting that she filled the fuel can with water, putting herself, her ex-boyfriend and the other girl he was sleeping with, in no danger at all. The song in the video also ends on a lower note instead of the ending displayed in the CD edit. Also in the separate version of the videos edits, the screams during the chorus are replaced with the vocals of the acoustic version of Tears Don't Fall on the Special Edition of The Poison, giving the chorus a much softer feel than the original vocals recorded for the song. Also, as a side note, in the music video they leave out part of the solo. "Tears Don't Fall" was released as a single in the UK in three different formats; 2 CD singles and 1 7" LP single. All three formats were released on through Visible Noise Records. The individual track listings are as follows: Online downloads *"Tears Don't Fall" (Chris Lord-Alge Remix) *"Tears Don't Fall" (Live @ Metal Hammer) u rock mathew tuck *Metallica cover "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" was previously featured on the compilation Kerrang! Presents Remastered: Metallica's Master of Puppets Revisited. *Pantera cover "Domination" was previously featured on the compilation Metal Hammer: lies. Category:New pages